


Keeping Secrets

by iBelBel



Series: The Doctor and Yaz [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, thasmin, there's a close call for everyone in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBelBel/pseuds/iBelBel
Summary: What happens once the Doctor and Yaz get together. Yaz wants to keep them a secret for now, but who knows how long that will last.





	1. What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the positive feedback on the first part! I've decided to turn this into a small series.
> 
> This picks up right where the last fic left off, so if you haven't read that one yet I recommend you do that first.

The Doctor made to get out of bed, but Yaz caught her arm quickly, gaining her attention. “I don’t want to tell them.” She whispered urgently, so Graham and Ryan couldn’t hear from where they stood on the other side of the closed door. “Not yet.” The Doctor nodded, giving Yaz an understanding look. She gently placed a kiss on the younger woman’s forehead before jumping to her feet. 

“Just a moment, why don’t we meet you downstairs?” The Doctor spoke through the door. 

“Alright, we’ll just go check out then.” Graham’s voice sounded, muffled through the layer of wood that separated them. The sound of shuffling, followed by footsteps that faded down the hallway signified that they had left. The Doctor turned back to Yaz, who at this point had gotten up and was gathering her things. 

The Doctor retrieved her coat and braces from the chair they were resting on, putting them on, then she sat down on the floor, pulling on her boots and lacing them up. A pair of shoes stepped into her vision, and her eyes traced up the pair of legs, the body, up to Yaz’s smiling face. Yaz reached down, offering a hand and pulling the Doctor to her feet. 

The pair, hands still clasped together, peered into each other’s eyes. The Doctor wanted so desperately to kiss the woman in front of her right in that moment, but she hesitated, knowing that they were keeping Ryan and Graham waiting as it was, and the boys might start to get suspicious if they don’t make an appearance soon. “You ready?” She asked, finally breaking the moment. 

Yaz sighed. “Yeah. We’ll have to face them eventually, even if they don’t know.” She dropped the Doctor’s hands, and the two women left the room, the Doctor closing the door behind them.

~~~

“We started to get worried when we still hadn’t seen you after we’d gone and had breakfast.” Graham told the Doctor as the team made their way back to the TARDIS. The streets were busy, people bustling back and forth between shops, carriages passing uncomfortably close to the pedestrians. 

“Sorry, slept in.” The Doctor offered as an explanation. It wasn’t a lie, but she certainly wasn’t going to go into any further detail, especially since she wanted to respect Yaz’s wish to keep what they had, whatever it was (they would have to talk about that later), a secret. 

“Didn’t know you could sleep that long. Thought you didn’t need to, being an alien and all.” Ryan teased. 

“You underestimate me, Ryan Sinclair!” The Doctor joked. “Anyways, here we are, back at the TARDIS.” She gestured grandly at the blue box, swinging the door open and ushering the team inside. “All charged up and ready to go!” The Time Lord dashed to the console and started pulling leavers, pushing buttons, and retrieving a custard cream from the dispenser, all of which sent the ship swirling into the time vortex.

~~~

“Are we-are we gonna talk about this?” Yaz asked. She and the Doctor were curled up on a sofa in a corner of the TARDIS library, away from the prying eyes of their companions. Yaz’s head was resting on the Doctor’s shoulder, who was reading a book. She lowered it and turned towards Yaz at the question. “Us, I mean.” Yaz clarified, shifting to face the Doctor. 

The Time Lord closed the book, setting it aside. “Of course. What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to know, what are we? Are we seeing each other?” Yaz asked. Everything had been very casual between them up until now, and they had not actually spoken any of this before.

“Are we?” This conversation, however, felt very familiar. They had kissed that night in Cardiff, and several times since, but the Doctor didn’t want to push Yaz, didn’t want their relationship to be more than Yaz was ready for. She didn’t want to want more than Yaz did.

Yaz let out a small laugh. “We’re more than friends at this point, I think. Yeah, I think we are seeing each other.”

The Doctor smiled and gave a small nod. “Well there you are then.” She kept her composure, but on the inside her hearts were soaring, she was overjoyed. Her hand found the back of Yaz’s neck, and she moved in, the other woman meeting her in the middle. Yaz’s fingers found the Doctor’s braces, pulling their bodies flush.


	2. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder to keep secrets with such a small team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten on a bit of a roll writing these over the last few days, I'll have the next chapter up soon.

The Doctor was working. She had her welding mask on and was tinkering with something under the console. Yaz watched, leaning against one of the crystalline pillars and sipping a cup of tea. The Doctor leapt back as a shower of sparks sputtered from whatever piece of the TARDIS she was messing with.

“You ok?” Yaz asked, coming to the Doctor’s side as she flipped up the mask. 

“Perfectly alright. I meant to do that.” The Doctor said cheekily. “Anyways, that’s enough of that for the night. Go get some rest. I’ve got big plans for tomorrow.” The Doctor said, trying to shoo Yaz out of the console room as she watched her stifle a yawn. 

Yaz held her ground. “Only if you come with me.” She grinned. Taking the Doctor by the hand, Yaz pulled the surrendering woman down the corridor, past the other bedrooms to Yaz’s. 

~~~

Graham, who was sitting awake doing some reading, thought it odd to hear two sets of footsteps, moving rather quickly, out in the hall. He wondered if something was wrong, if there was some kind of emergency, so he made his way to the door and peaked his head out. He looked back and forth, not seeing anybody, but thought he caught a glimpse of Yaz’s door closing out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged, retreating back into his room and returning to his reading.

~~~

As soon as the door had closed behind them, the Doctor took Yaz by the shoulders, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips. Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s middle, holding her close. The Doctor’s arms moved to lock together behind Yaz’s neck. Yaz was the first to pull away, and the Doctor noted the sleepy look in her eyes. “Alright, come on. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Both women changed into soft pajamas, taking shy glances at each other’s bodies when they thought the other wouldn’t notice. The Doctor was more experienced than the younger human, but with Yaz it felt like an adolescent crush, a first love. She supposed it was, for this body at least. 

They crawled under the blankets of Yaz’s bed, snuggling close together. They faced each other, legs tangled together and faces nearly close enough to touch. “Goodnight, Yasmin Khan. Sleep well.” The Doctor whispered.

“With you, always.” Yaz breathed. She reached out, resting a hand on the Doctor’s abdomen, just below where the bottom of her shirt had started to edge up. The Doctor felt goosebumps rising at the warm skin on skin contact, and she smiled, her nose crinkling slightly. She watched Yaz’s heavy eyelids drift closed, and soon she too fell asleep to the steady sound of the other woman’s breath.

~~~

Yaz woke to the space beside her empty, the warmth of the Doctor faded. She blinked, trying to focus her eyes around the room, and spotted the Doctor collecting her clothes from the floor where they had been discarded the night before. “What’re you doing?” Yaz asked groggily. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” The Doctor came to the side of the bed. “I was trying to nip out of here before anyone woke up.” She whispered. Yaz felt disappointment surge through her, but she understood that if they were going to keep this a secret, they couldn’t have Ryan or Graham finding them in bed together. “Go back to sleep.” The Doctor placed a gentle kiss on Yaz’s forehead, and warmth radiated from that point throughout her body, lulling Yaz back to sleep before the Doctor had even left.

~~~

One morning, after several more early mornings of the Doctor sneaking out of Yaz’s bedroom, or Yaz leaving the Doctor’s, Yaz found the Doctor in the TARDIS kitchen, making herself a bowl of cereal. Yaz came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the Time Lord’s waist and resting her chin on the other’s shoulder. “Morning.” She mumbled into the blonde’s neck. The Doctor pulled Yaz around in front of her, giving her a quick kiss. 

“What in the-” The sound of a voice made the two women leap apart. Graham stood in the doorway, looking just as shocked as them. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Yaz exclaimed, blushing a deep red. The Doctor stood silently, her face completely drained of color.

“Are you and the Doc together?” the question was directed at Yaz.

She exchanged glances with the Doctor before sighing in defeat. “Yes. But don’t tell anyone! Especially not Ryan!” Yaz added hastily. 

“Why not?” Graham asked. "Wait, is this why I've been hearing you running around all hours of the night?"

The Doctor finally spoke up, having seemed to have recovered from the shock. “We weren’t ready to tell anybody. This hasn’t been going on that long, and we didn’t want to mess it up.”

“Please, just promise you won’t say anything.” Yaz pleaded. 

Graham sighed. “Fine, but you lot are going to have to tell Ryan eventually, or else he’s gonna find out on his own.”


	3. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor drops the team at home for a few days.
> 
> Secrets are even harder to keep with a nosy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of this chapter while watching Arachnids in the UK
> 
> I’m thinking I’m going to do one more chapter, we’ll see how that goes once I get writing.

“Where to? Yaz, why don’t you pick?” The Doctor stood at the console, her palms resting on the edge as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Why does Yaz get to pick again?” Ryan complained under his breath. Graham nudged his grandson to quiet him.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could pop back home for a quick visit. I have still got a job and a family, after all.” Yaz came to rest her hands on the console next to the Doctor’s, the edges of their fingers brushing together ever so slightly.

“That’s not a bad idea. Can’t avoid the real world forever.” Graham chimed in.

The two women made eye contact, the Doctor giving Yaz a loving smile and holding her gaze for a moment, before jumping into action, programing in the coordinated. “Brilliant! Sheffield, 2018.” She pulled a leaver, sending the ship into motion.

~~~

Yaz stepped out of the TARDIS, looking up at the Park Hill estate, at her family's flat. Graham and Ryan appeared behind her, and the Doctor hovered in the doorway.

“Come on, son.” Graham put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “We’ll see you later. And don’t you go flying off without us!” He said, waving goodbye as the two of them headed off down the street towards their own flat.

The Doctor and Yaz waved back as they watched them go. Yaz could have sworn she saw Graham wink at them. After a few more moments, when she thought the boys were far enough away, Yaz offered a hand to the Doctor. The Time Lord smiled and took it, and the pair headed towards the building.

“How long have we been gone?” Yaz asked as they walked.

“Forty-eight hours. It’s a Sunday.” Was the Doctor’s reply. She seemed distracted.

By now, they were in the stairwell of the building, and Yaz stopped. “What’s wrong?”

The Doctor had a thoughtful look on her face, a crinkle appearing on the bridge of her nose. “I know we said we weren’t going to tell Ryan or Graham, well, that part’s blown already, but I know you wanted to keep us a secret for a while, so what does that mean for your family?”

Yaz sighed, her face falling. “I don’t know. I don’t know what they’d think, and it’s not about you,” She reassured quickly, “It’s just that I’m not out to my dad yet, and I know Mum tries to be supportive, but I honestly don’t know how they would react. I’m scared to find out.” Yaz dropped her voice at the last part, looking down at her feet.

The Doctor pulled her into a hug. “Hey, you are the bravest, most brilliant person I know. We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to. I’m still here for you either way.”

Yaz’s hands found their way around the Doctor’s waist, her chin resting on the other woman’s shoulder. “Thank you, Doctor.”

~~~

The Doctor and Yaz exchanged glances as they reached the door to the flat, and reluctantly dropped each other’s hands. Yaz pushed the door open, noting how quiet it was inside. “Mum, dad? I’m home. Sonya?” After several moments with no answer, she turned back to the Doctor. “Guess they’ve gone out.” She said, feeling a surprising amount or relief. “How about a cuppa?” she offered.

“That would be lovely.” The Doctor replied, following Yaz to the kitchen. They made their tea, then settled down on the sofa in the living room. “What do you want to do while we’re here?”

“Well, I haven’t got to work until tomorrow, so we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want.” Yaz replied, taking a sip from her cup.

“Aw, I forgot about work. How long’s that gonna take?” The Doctor complained.

“My shift is until 5,” the Doctor groaned, “every day this week.” Yaz finished. The Doctor groaned again, leaning her head on Yaz’s shoulder.

“What am I supposed to do all day while you’re gone?” The Time Lord complained, snuggling closer to Yaz.

“What do you normally do when we’re not around?” she put an arm around the alien’s shoulders.

The Doctor pouted. “Wait for you to get back.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure you can find some way to entertain yourself for a few days. Worst case, you can just take that time machine of yours and pop forward a couple of days.” Yas kissed the other woman’s forehead. “I would miss you, though, if you did that.” She added.

~~~

The sound of the front door startled the pair out of their conversation. The Doctor sat up, and moved a fraction of an inch down the sofa. Hakim Khan appeared around the corner, his arms full of grocery bags. “Yaz, you’re home! What are you two girls doing sitting in the dark?”

Yaz glanced around, realizing that they hadn’t turned on any lights when they arrived, and the afternoon sun had begun to fade. “Hey dad,” She got up, going to hug her father and help him with the bags.

“Hi Yaz’s dad!” the Doctor piped up from the sofa, waving.

“What are you two up to? Not getting into any kind of trouble, I hope.”

“Oh, not much,” Yaz glanced at the Doctor, who raised her eyebrows in return.

~~~

It was finally Friday. The Doctor had been bored all week. She spent the first couple of days at Graham and Ryan’s during the day, but Ryan had gone back to work too and Graham, although retired, was unable to entertain the Time Lord for long. She spent another day reorganizing storage in the TARDIS, though it just ended up a different layout of a mess than it was before. Another day had been spent simply wandering around town. Today, she was in the TARDIS again, tinkering with one thing or another while she waited for Yaz to get home. They had spent the last few evenings together, whether in the TARDIS or Yaz’s flat, though they were careful not to do anything couple-y around Yaz’s family.

The TARDIS is where Yaz found the Doctor while on her way home. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, and an adoring look on her face as she watched the Doctor work, waiting to be noticed.

The Doctor eventually looked up, her mouth spreading into a wide grin as she spotted the other woman. “Yaz! How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” She moved forward, caressing the Doctor’s face with one hand, wiping away a smudge of oil from her face with the other. The blonde leaned into the touch. “I’m done with work, we can leave when Ryan and Graham get here. I just need to get some things from my flat first.”

“Do you want any company?” the Doctor asked, grabbing her coat from the rack and pulling it on.

“Sure,”

~~~

Yaz and the Doctor were greeted by Yaz’s parents as they entered the flat. “Hello, Doctor, you certainly have been spending a lot of time here, haven’t you?” Najia teased.

“Leave her alone, mum.” Yaz led the Doctor to her room, pulling a duffel bag out of her closet and throwing it on the bed. She went to the door, checking that her parents were still in the kitchen, and closing it most of the way.

The Doctor gave a suspicious smile. “Oh? And what was that for?”

Yaz grinned. “So nobody sees this.” She took the Doctor by her braces, pulling her in for a kiss. She broke away after a few moments, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I missed you today.”

“Mm, let’s finish getting you packed so we have some time on the TARDIS before the boys get there.” The Doctor brushed a strand of Yaz’s hair back.

Yaz smiled and quickly loaded the bag with spare clothes, including several shirts with stars on them, which felt appropriate considering, and a few other things. She slung the bag over her shoulder, returning to the Doctor. Yaz couldn’t help but go in for one more kiss before they left the privacy of her room, her hands in the other woman’s hair caressing the base of her skull.

The moment was cut short by an “ahem,” from the direction of the door. Yaz’s eyes snapped open, her hands dropping to the Doctor’s shoulders as their lips separated. Sonya was standing in the doorway. “So this is why you’ve been spending so many nights out.” Her sister said smugly.

Yaz had no time to react before Hakim appeared, wearing an apron. Whatever he was going to say never made it out of his mouth. He had spotted his daughter with the Doctor, and realization was dawning on his face. Yaz could feel heat rising in her cheeks. She was mortified. She wished the TARDIS would materialize around them, or that she could dematerialize, anything to take her away from the prying eyes of her family.

“Najia! Get in here! Yasmin’s got a girlfriend!” Yaz was somewhat surprised, but immensely relieved to see the grin on her father’s face.

By the time Najia appeared in the doorway behind her husband and daughter, Yaz’s limbs had unfrozen, and she stepped away from the Doctor, who was just as red in the face as she was. Najia looked smug. “I knew it.” Was all she had to say. Of course she knew, of course she could see the way that her daughter looked at the Doctor like she was all of the stars in the sky, and how the Doctor looked at Yaz like she was the whole universe. Of course Najia knew, even before they did.

Suddenly, Yaz realized that their only escape was blocked by her whole family, crowding the doorway and staring at the two women, who were still standing what was uncomfortably close with how many pairs of eyes were trained on them.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is trapped on a damaged space ship, losing power. They get split up, and Ryan, Graham, and Yaz have to hope they can be rescued in time.

Alarms blared in their ears. Emergency lights were flashing, illuminating the otherwise dark craft in a harsh red glow. “We’re losing power! I’m channeling everything I can into the life support system, but I’m not sure how much longer I can keep them going. Oh, where are the backup generators?” The Doctor was at the control panel of the unfamiliar ship, frantically working the controls, rewiring systems, and modifying computer protocols. 

The team had somehow ended up on a deep space craft, and while they’d been away from the TARDIS, the ship had been struck by an asteroid, cutting off access to the TARDIS, as well as half of the large ship. The impact had also damaged the power supply, which had thrown them into crisis. Everything was shutting down, and the Doctor was doing all she could just to keep her team and the crew of the ship, a dozen and a half smallish, orangish humanoid looking aliens, alive. 

The Doctor pulled up schematics of the ship, tracing a path with her finger on the screen before turning to Ryan, Graham, and Yaz. “You three, with me. We need to get these backup generators running before the whole system shuts down and we run out of oxygen.” She hit a button on the wall, and an airlock door slid open with a pneumatic sound. The team followed the Doctor through, and it sealed behind them. 

Yaz quickened her already hurried pace to catch up with the Doctor, falling into step beside her. “What are we doing, exactly?” 

“We’re going to go to the engine room and see if I can get some power back into these systems before we lose them altogether. I’m hoping we can keep it running long enough to make it to the nearest planet or space station so we can get everyone off this wreck.” The Doctor explained, opening the next airlock. 

“Why do you need us? We don’t know anything about space ship repairs.” Ryan piped up from behind. 

“You wanted to be a mechanic, Ryan. Nothing like on the job experience!” They had stopped at the next airlock door. This one was being more difficult, especially with the power fluctuating as much as it was. The Doctor pushed the button to open it a few times, before giving up and sonicing it. The door slid open and the Doctor dashed through. Before anyone else could move, however, there was a power surge, the lights flickered, and the door slid shut again, before everything shut down. 

The lights went out, leaving just the glow of rows of some type of glow in the dark alien technology that lined the doorways, windows, and panels. “Doctor!” Yaz shouted. She ran to the window in the airlock door and could see the other woman spin around, a panicked look in her eye. The Time Lord pointed her sonic at the controls on the wall, Yaz could see the yellow glow and the small burst of sparks that flew from the panel, but couldn’t hear any of it. Not only was the door airtight, it was soundproof as well.

The Doctor returned to the window, her face illuminated a ghostly pale green by the night lights. She pressed a palm to the window. Yaz’s face was nearly against the glass, fogging it up a bit with her breath. She aligned her own hand with the Doctor’s through the inch thick transparent barrier that stood between them.

The Doctor was speaking. Yaz could just make out the movement of her lips, those familiar lips, forming the words _It’ll be ok, I’ll sort this out._ She nodded her understanding, and watched the Doctor disappear into the shadows. 

Ryan stood at the far door, where they had already come from. “This one won’t open either. We’re trapped.” 

~~~

The air was getting thinner. The life support had gone out with the rest of the power, and now the humans were using up what little oxygen they had left. They were all sitting around on the floor, leaning against walls. Yaz’s lungs were starting to ache, and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. She was sure the others felt the same. There had been no sign of the Doctor since she had left, and no sign of the power coming back on. 

“We’re gonna die in here, aren’t we?” Ryan’s voice croaked out. 

“Don’t talk like that, son. We’ll get out of here.” Graham lifted a hand to his grandson’s shoulder, but his limbs were growing heavy, and he let it drop. 

“Graham, I need you to know. You are my family. You two, Yaz. I thought I had lost my family when mum died, when Nan,” Ryan cut himself off, taking a breath. “But I didn’t, I’ve got you two. And the Doctor.”

“You’re like my brother, Ryan. But I’ve been keeping a secret from you.” Yaz felt what little breath she had catch in her throat. She glanced at Graham, who gave her a reassuring nod. Everyone else knew, at this point, so she wasn’t sure why she was holding back. This might be her last chance to say something, and she didn’t want to die keeping secrets from her best mate. “The Doctor and I…We’re seeing each other.”

Ryan looked only mildly surprised. “How long?” She wasn’t sure if his subdued reaction was due to lack of air, or if he genuinely wasn’t shocked. 

“Since that night in Cardiff, at the inn.” Her brain was getting fuzzier, and it was all she could do to string her thoughts together.

Ryan turned to Graham. “Did you know about this?” The older man nodded.

“Made me promise…not to tell…” Graham’s words trailed off as his eyes slid shut. His breathing was labored as he slipped from consciousness. Yaz could feel herself doing the same.

~~~

Yaz woke with a sharp intake of breath. The first thing she noticed was the lights were back on. “She did it.” She muttered, her voice hoarse. Her breath was coming much easier, and the others were stirring around her as well. The next thing she noticed was her heart pounding painfully in her skull. Yaz pressed a hand to her temple, clambering to her feet. 

“We’re alive,” Graham said, pushing himself upright, with Ryan’s assistance.

Suddenly, the door swished open, and there stood the Doctor, the momentarily frantic look on her face changing to one of relief at the sight of her companions all alive and breathing. 

Without even a moment’s thought, Yaz had flung herself into the Doctor’s arms, wrapping her own around the Time Lord’s neck. She pressed a kiss into the other woman’s lips, desperate at first, but softening into something more tender. 

When they finally parted, Yaz gazed into the Doctor’s face, eyes sparkling. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Yaz admitted quietly. 

“I’m here now.” Suddenly, the Doctor looked up, seeing Ryan and Graham watching them. She glanced between Yaz and Ryan, a concerned look forming on her face.

Yaz saw this, quickly reassuring her. “Don’t worry, I told him.” They came back together, Yaz’s pain forgotten. 

The women were only interrupted by Ryan’s “Get a room, you two,” which was quickly cut off with an “ow!” as Graham nudged him in the ribs with an elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Hope you all liked it.


End file.
